


New England Roast

by bisexual-killian-jones (aelover867)



Series: Captain Guyliner and the Savior [8]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, Sexy Times, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-23
Updated: 2014-11-23
Packaged: 2018-02-26 16:29:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2658704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aelover867/pseuds/bisexual-killian-jones
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>hawkbisexual asked: Based off the bts pics with coffee, could you write a fic where they ~grind coffee~ and then go and get actual coffee be all adorable and in love?</p>
            </blockquote>





	New England Roast

**Author's Note:**

> Obviously there is smut, so I hope ya'll enjoy that!

**A/N: this is sorta a continuation of[Something Blue](http://archiveofourown.org/works/2626529), which you don't have to read to understand this. Enjoy!**

* * *

 

It was the nudging that woke Emma up.

She grumbled, digging her head further into her pillow to go back asleep. But Killian just kept nudging at her, his sock-covered toes making their way in between Emma’s legs. He began placing kisses along Emma’s shoulder, going up her neck and down her arm. Emma groaned again and finally opened her eyes, seeing that it was nearing eight in the morning. On her day off.

“Later, Killian,” Emma slurred out, her voice still thick with sleep. “Lemme sleep in.”

“ _Emma_ ,” Killian responded in that hot, heavy accent and suddenly, Emma didn’t need to sleep anymore. “I need you.”

Emma gulped because _God_ that voice did unholy things to her. Killian pressed against her back, his erection digging into her ass, and his arms tightened around her, his muscles tightening under her neck where her head laid on his stumped arm. His hand began trailing down Emma’s stomach, raising goose bumps wherever he touched (because even though they’ve been together for five, nearly six, years, Emma wasn’t used to the way Killian made love to her) and found their way under the elastic of her pajama pants. Killian’s warm fingers were met with Emma’s slick wetness, already prepared for Killian.

(Emma should be almost embarrassed with how fast she was ready for him.)

(Almost.)

“Look at that,” Killian practically growled into Emma’s neck, pressing an open-mouthed kiss just below her ear. “You’re _dripping_.”

“Now is not the time for teasing,” Emma whined as Killian sucked her earlobe into his mouth.

“It’s always the time for teasing, Swan,” Killian responded, his teeth grazing down Emma’s shoulder. “Just because I woke you up for this doesn’t mean I don’t want to savor this. It’s your day off, so we have all day.”

A chill shot down Emma’s spine at the thought of spending all day in bed, something they haven’t been able to do since their honeymoon a few months back. Her breathing grew heavier as she imagined Killian making her come over and over again, with his tongue or those talented fingers of his.

“And Henry is off at school and is spending the night at the Evil Queen’s,” Killian reminded Emma, pressing a kiss to her shoulder blade. “We have the entire day to ourselves. So, there’s no need to leave or”-Killian’s teeth grazed Emma’s ear as he moved up-“to keep quiet.”

With that, Killian’s fingers reached deeper into Emma’s pants under the covers and Emma widened her legs for him. She gasped when a finger delved inside of her, pumping slowly in her slick folds.

“ _Fuck_ ,” Emma whined out loudly, her head thrown back and Killian finding her lips, swallowing in her incessant moans.

Killian’s tongue tangled with Emma’s in the awkward position, their lips pressing together in a bruising rhythm.  Killian slid another finger inside of Emma and she mewled against him, giving Killian the perfect opportunity to swipe his tongue in the cavern of her mouth.

“Killian, please,” Emma whined out in a voice that did not sound like her own.

“Impatient, aren’t we?” Killian asked, raising an eyebrow in a taunting manner.

“You know I’ve never been patient,” Emma responded, biting back a moan that would’ve been embarrassingly loud.

Killian chuckled against her shoulder and there was movement behind her, under the large comforter of the bed they share, as he removed his fingers from inside of Emma, where she now felt cold and empty. It was only a moment later when Emma felt Killian’s hard cock nudging between her legs as he pulled down Emma’s pajama pants, pushing them down to her knees. In one swift motion, Killian thrust himself into Emma and that time, Emma couldn’t hold back the moan she released.

“That’s what I like to hear, love,” Killian groaned against her neck, his hips thrusting gently against Emma’s. “Don’t hold it back. I want to hear you scream.”

Emma gripped Killian stumped arm with both of her hands, the glint of her diamond ring catching her eye as Killian’s hips rutted against her ass. She pressed her hips back against his, making him hiss and groan and his hand grip at her stomach, his wedding ring catching the early morning light. Killian kissed Emma’s neck, sucking gently and worrying a mark there, which would definitely be noticeable whenever she left the house (damn pirate.)

She felt the familiar burn of pleasure building up, deep in her belly, and she dug her fingers into Killian’s arm, where his stump was pressing against her tightly as his hips picked up speed. “ _Killian_.”

Killian’s fingers crawl their way back down Emma’s stomach and after taking far too long to reach where she needed him most (in her opinion, anyways), he pressed against her clit, just enough to make Emma gasp with pleasure.

“God,” Emma moaned out, pressing her hips against Killian’s because she just needed him faster and harder and _God please please please_.

“Come for me, Emma,” Killian rasped out into her ear, his cock plunging deeper into her with every thrust of his hips. She could hear the pure desperation in his voice, telling Emma that he was nearing his own climax. Killian was too much of a gentleman to let himself come before her, so Emma released her grip from Killian’s arm and pressed his fingers down on her clit, needed more pressure and movement and _oh yes there_.

It only took a few more minutes before Emma was gasping, her climax rolling over her in waves. Killian continued thrusting against her and rubbing her clit, drawing her orgasm out as he slowly found his release, spilling his seed into Emma, which used to worry Emma every time it happened.

(But they were married now and whenever Henry went over to Regina’s to hang out with Roland, a little part of her questioned if she maybe wanted a baby of her own.)

(And maybe the ‘maybe’ wasn’t so much there anymore.)

Killian pressed another kiss to Emma’s shoulder. “Awake now?”

Emma laughed and looked over her shoulder to see her devilishly handsome husband. “What do you think?”

Killian quirked an eyebrow and pressed a quick kiss to Emma’s lips. “Good.”

When Killian pulled away, Emma smiled at him. “Want to go get some coffee?”

“Of course.”

<> 

“Two black coffees for the newlyweds,” Ruby said as she slid the to-go cups to Emma and Killian as they sat at the bar at the diner. “Need the caffeine to keep yourselves up, right?”

Emma felt her face burn with embarrassment. “What?”

Ruby eyed the very noticeable hickey on Emma’s neck (and dammit, she was going to kill Killian.) “I think you know what I said.”

Emma looked over at Killian after Ruby walked away, who was looking rather sheepish. “I’m going to kill you.”

“Well,” Killian began saying, leaning close to her and dammit her heart sped up at his proximity to her (and would this feeling ever go away), “you seemed to enjoy it quite a lot. Or am I just imagining things?”

Emma sighed and pressed a kiss to his lips gently, already feeling the fire light underneath. “You’re a jackass.”

Killian smiled that boyish smile that made her heart stutter and sing and she wanted to see that smile every day for the rest of her life (and she just might.) “You love it.”

“I do,” Emma responded as she took his hook in her hand, walking toward the door with their coffees.

(And maybe they saw children outside at recess and Killian made a stupid comment about looking at the little ‘lads and lasses.’)

(And maybe-just maybe-Emma smiled and mentioned maybe having one of their own.)

(And maybe Killian’s eyes brightened and kissed her senseless, saying something about ‘rushing home to begin practicing.’)


End file.
